carriemoviesfandomcom-20200224-history
Outside References To Carrie
The Carrie franchise is referenced or mentioned in several other media. (Under construction) Trannyshack *Cookie Dough and Lady Bear perform Carrie at Trannyshack. *They later performed it again on October 29, 2011. Hidden Cameras *'Carrie': A girl loses control of her telekinetic powers in a Coffee Shop, This prank is a tribute to the 2013 remake of Carrie. Moon Raven *'I've Still Got You': Mr. Johnson's arm pops out of his grave, grabs the Woman and drags her into the ground. Similar to the Ending of Carrie. *'Kimyona Sekai': A Homeless Man tells Reiko "Hey There Lady, Rough Night, Huh" to which Reiko replies "I'm Fine, It's Just Pig's Blood". This is a reference to Carrie. Knott's Scary Farm's 33rd Annual Halloween Haunt *'Hatchet High': The Prom Scene in the Maze is a reference to Carrie. IMG_0273.png IMG_0285.png IMG_0287.png IMG_0288.png IMG_0290.png IMG_0291.png IMG_0281.png IMG_0292.png IMG_0282.png IMG_0293.png IMG_0226.jpg IMG_0283.png IMG_0284.png *The Prom King's tuxedo is similar to Tommy Ross. *The theme for the Prom is similar to the Prom theme in Carrie. White Chicks *The Vandergeld Sisters get drenched in red paint, Similar to Carrie White getting drenched in pig's blood. Robot Chicken *'Rebel Appliance': After Alex Mack wins Prom Queen, she gets drenched in blood and everyone laughs at her. Which causes her to use her telekinetic, shapeshifting and electricity manipulation powers. The Haunted World Of El Superbeasto *After Dr. Satan and Velvet Von Black get married, El Superbeasto and Suzi-X dump a bucket of blood on Dr. Satan and starts to hallucinate that everyone is laughing at him, Than he becomes a huge and muscular monster and starts to kill everyone at his Wedding. *Norma Watson, Frieda Jason and George Dawson make an cameo appearance. *Norma's death is similar to the 1976 film of Carrie. * Dr. Satan's hallucination is similar to Carrie White's hallucination at the Prom *Velvet Von Black gets knocked out by the bucket, Similar to how the way Tommy Ross gets knocked out by the bucket, *Dr. Satan's wears the same tuxedo as Tommy. *The theme for the Wedding is "Love Among The Starts", Almost like the Prom theme in Carrie. *Otto tells Dr. Satan "They're All Gonna Laugh At You", Just like Margaret White tells Carrie. *Otto notices the rope attached to the ceiling, Similar to how Sue Snell noticed the rope. *A piece of ribbon falls in front of Dr. Satan's. Similar to how the piece of ribbon falls over Carrie's head. *El Superbeast and Suzy-X hide underneath the stage, ready to pull the prank. Like Chris Hargensen and Billy Nolan did. *Otto trys to warn them about the bucket, Like Sue did at the Prom. *Velvet Von Black looks at the bucket and silently yells "What The Hell", Similar to how the way Tommy did. Corpse Bride *Emily's hand pops out of the grave and grabs Victor Van Dort, Similar to the Ending of Carrie. Cult Of Chucky *Chucky's hand pops out of the grave. Similar to The Ending Scene of Carrie. Pony.Mov *'Shed.Mov': After Fluttershy wins Prom Queen. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie prank her by dumping period blood on her and everyone laughs at her, while she screams "Stay Out Of My Shed" 666: Kreepy Kerry * A student named Kerry uses supernatural powers on bullies Addams Family Values * An arm pops out of the grave and grabs Joel. Similar to The Ending Scene of Carrie. Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever * The Prom Scene is a homage to Carrie * During The Prom Scene the lights turn red, Similar to when Carrie White turns all the lights red at the Prom. *Someone accidentally gets their fingers chopped off, While trying to escape the Prom with the others. Similar to how the way Dale Norbert got his fingers chopped off. *Alexi Wasser's character, Cassie gets covered in blood. Almost like Carrie White. Daria * Speedtrapped: During the end credits, Stacy Rowe is dressed like Carrie White. Detention * Parker Bagley's character's name is Billy Nolan. Interestingly, The character is a psychotic jock. Drawn Together * A Tale Of Two Cows: After Toot Braunstein goes on stage, She is doused with blood and the crowd laughs at her. Referenced to Carrie. Freddy vs Jason * Katharine Isabelle's character, Gibb Smith is always shown wearing a red baseball hat. This is a reference from Carrie, where Norma Watson always wore a red baseball cap. Isabelle co-starred in Carrie. **Coincidentally, Katharine Isabelle portrayed Tina Blake in the 2002 TV film of Carrie. Friday the 13th * The Final Scene is inspired by the Final Scene of Carrie Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Tina Shepard is a socially awkward teen with telekinetic powers, similar to Carrie White Halloween H20: 20 Years Later * In the film, There is a character name Norma Watson. ** P.J Soles (Norma Watson) was asked to play the role. But Janet Leigh took the role because Soles never gave an answer Rabid * A poster of Carrie is seen in the wall as Marilyn Chambers's character walks down the street. Sandy & Junior * Junior has a nightmare about Vicki being humiliated and using her powers to kill the crowd. Scary Movie * The gym teacher, Miss Mann is a parody of Miss Collins. Scream * Skeet Ulrich's character used corn syrup for blood, and he mentions how they did this for the film Carrie. Scream: The TV Series * Happy Birthday to Me: The scene where Brooke Maddox accidentally gets Jake Fitzgerald's guts and blood poured over her head while standing on stage is a reference to The Prom Scene from Carrie. South Park * Pinkeye: At the end episode, Kenny's arm pops out of the grave. * Cartman's Incredible Gift: Kyle Broflovski accidentally blows up the lights with his mind. * Erection Day: The scene where Jimmy Valmer is dreaming that the audience is laughing at him, during the end, the laughing audience goes into a circling motion, Similar to Carrie's hallucination in the 1976 film. The Hungover Games * Carrie White is parodied in the spoof film. The Simpsons * Halloween of Horror: A character is wearing a Carrie White mask. 2 Broke Girls * Caroline makes a reference to Carrie at the Prom being soaked in blood. * Sophie mentions that she burned a village to the ground but Oleg tells her that she fell asleep watching Carrie. * Max makes a remark about the waitress uniform naming it Carrie and how it's soaked in pig's blood and can't be burned by fire. Big Bang Theory * Raj is talking about how he would like to go to the Prom but after watching Carrie he doesn't want to go to the Prom. Hello Mary Lou: Prom Night 2 * Mary Lou Maloney shares the same abilities as Carrie White. * Mary Lou's death is similar to Rhonda Simard and Josie Vreck's death. Where she is burnt alive in front of all the students. * Kelly Hennenlotter's death is similar to Norma Watson's death from the original script of Carrie, where she is killed by a light beam. * The disaster that Mary Lou causes at the prom is based on The Prom Scene from Carrie. *Vicky Carpenter's mother, Virginia is similar to Margaret White she is very religious and Vicky kills her by using telekinetic powers under the influence of Mary Lou, this is similar to the way Carrie kills her mother The Fury * A teenage girl name Gillian Bellaver shares the ability of telekinesis, Like Carrie White. * Coincidentally Amy Irving stars in this film, who played Sue Snell. * A girl name Cheryl shares the same glasses as Helen Shyres. *The panic sound effects from the film, Carrie are reused in this film. Young Sheldon * Sheldon's Meemaw mentions a few Texan heroes and one of those happened to be Sissy Spacek. Ladies Of Rap *'Horror Freaks': Carrie White is parodied in the episode. Free! Eternal Summer When Makoto is about to get Haru out of the tub and go to school Nagisa's arm grabs Makoto and tries to drag him down into the tub, this is similar to Sue Snell's nightmare when Carrie's bloodied arm grabs her and tries to pull her down Animal Crossing Some animals in the game share the same names as the characters's from the the film and novel, these animal's include: * Carrie - Kangaroo * Katie - Cat * Margaret (Japanese Name in AC) - Pig * Billy - Goat * Rhonda - Rhino * Julia - Ostrich * Patricia - Rhino * Norma - Cow * Rachel (Japanese name in AC) - Bear * Alice - Koala * Frieda (German name in AC) - Penguin * Jessica (Japanese name in AC) - Deer Pokemon * There is a Pokemon called Litten, and it shares the same last name with Alice Litten from Carrie * There is a move called telekinesis the same ability that Carrie White has. Category:Lists